Harry's Big Surprise
by TweEdLeDumMm
Summary: Harry finds out about what could be Hermione's biggest mistake ever. This is my first story so please read and Review!
1. What Harry Didn't Know

It was a beautiful sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter gazed blankly out the window, deep in thought. Many things were on his mind. He was especially thinking about one particular thought.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and his best friend, Ron Weasly burst into the room excitedly.  
  
"Harry," he panted, "it is amazing..I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?" asked Harry, hardly baffled. Ron was always this excited. Harry had trained his mind to never be surprised when Ron acted like this. It was just part of everyday life now. Nothing that special.  
  
"Hermione..Hermione.Hermione is..is," stuttered Ron.  
  
"Is what, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione is leaving Hogwarts!" Ron finally exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry disbelievingly.  
  
"I know, mate, isn't it horrible?" asked Dean Thomas, another friend of Harry's.  
  
"She is transferring to Durmstrang to be with Krum,"said Seamus Finnigan, Harry's other room mate.  
  
"Victor? Wow. I didn't think it would end up like this. I was planning to..."  
  
Neville Longbottom burst into the room.  
  
"She..She is leaving next week,!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, no! It is most definantly over now! I should have done it earlier. I should have asked her.Oh, why does this have to happen?" Harry thought.  
  
"Wow, mate, you look down!" exclaimed Seamus. "Are you sure this is true?" asked Harry.  
  
"Lets go to the common room and see," said Dean.  
  
"Okay," agreed the other boys.  
  
When they went into the common room, they found Hermione in the middle of a circle of girls. When they tried to get in, they had to wait a long time to be able to communicate with their friend. After they had finally dragged her out, they strolled outside to have a talk.  
  
"So you're going to Durmstrang," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it great? I will miss Hogwarts and all, but I will finally get to be with Victor. Oh, Harry, you should have seen the look on his face when we found out I was accepted!"  
  
"So how long has this been?" inquired Harry.  
  
"About four months since I applied," replied Hermione.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Actually, Harry, we all knew," said Ron. "It was just you." 


	2. Why Me?

"So, you didn't tell me and just me! I can't believe this. After all that we have been through..You still can't tell anything to me!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"But I didn't know," said Lavender Brown, a girl that was way too talkative and could never be trusted.  
  
"No wonder," Harry thought sarcastically. "If she can't trust Lavender, then she most definitely can't trust me!"  
  
Harry walked away from the group. He wasn't in the mood to be hearing this stuff.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"GO AWAY!" yelled Harry.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He ran as fast as he could through the hallways and up to his room. Suddenly, when he was almost at the painting of the fat lady, he felt something bump into him.  
  
"Mr. Potter," the voice said sarcastically, "how nice to see you!"  
  
It was most definitely Professor Snape, the rudest of all teachers, who especially despised Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Its okay," said Snape, "I'll just take fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry looked at the ground. He was having an awful day. He felt sick.  
  
"If only Sirius was here," thought Harry, "then it would all be better."  
  
When Harry finally reached his room, he flopped on his bed.  
  
Suddenly, Ron came in.  
  
"So you knew," breathed Harry, "I can't believe this. I just can't."  
  
"You don't understand, Harry," replied Ron.  
  
"Yes, I do. You guys have never told me anything. I don't expect you ever will, either."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay? I need time to think."  
  
"Okay, Harry, but if you decide you want to talk, I am going to be in the library. I have a study date with"  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Ron exited the room.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?" he thought. "It is hard enough being me already. I just don't understand."  
  
Harry fell asleep, deep in thought.  
  
"I thought he would be happy for me, Ron," Hermione said sadly, "I mean, I really thought so. I guess I made a big mistake in not telling him when I told you."  
  
"Well," said Ron, " I guess so. Harry is always having things hidden from him. It gets upsetting when you can't even trust that your friends will tell you everything."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Well," began Ron, "You should probably do something to make it up to him. Let him know you are really sorry. If you don't, he will probably never talk to you again."  
  
"Okay," agreed Hermione, "When should I do it?"  
  
"Send Neville up there. Tell him to tell Harry that there is someone important that wants to see him. Tell him to give him this."  
  
Ron handed Hermione a picture of all of them together.  
  
"First write a letter on the back, though," instructed Ron.  
  
"Okay. How long should I wait before sending it?"  
  
"Probably half an hour. If you wait too long, he will have his anger built up and it will be impossible to get to him."  
  
"Okay." 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Hermione walked into the boys' dormitories. All of the boys were staring at her, because girls only walked into the boys' dormitories on rare occasions.  
  
"Harry," she said, trying to wake him up. "Harry?"  
  
"Hello, 'Mione," he said sleepily, "what can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I was wondering if well, maybe you would go on a walk with me and sort things out."  
  
"NO!" yelled Harry, coming back to his senses.  
  
"I knew I should have had Neville come first!" she thought.  
  
"I know you are mad at me, but I have something important to tell you," she said with a pitiful look on her face. "Please?"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
Harry knew he was mad, but he just couldn't resist. She looked so cute like that. Besides, this might be good for him.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Poor Harry," said Dean sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, it must be hard, you know, being the only one not included," said Ron. "He seemed really mad earlier."  
  
"I know," agreed Seamus.  
  
"Hey, look!" said Ron excitedly. "There is an owl."  
  
"An owl. Impressive, Ron!" said Dean. "You must never get letters."  
  
"Stop embarrassing me!" said Ron with a sarcastic proud tone. "Not everyone is that lucky!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Seamus, "let's give it a look."  
  
The owl fluttered onto the bed, revealing a note.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Ron, Dean, and Seamus,  
  
I have decided to stay at Hogwarts for just a little while longer. Do you think Harry will come if I tell him he was accepted, too? I hope so. Right now, I think I may be able to convince him to come. I hope he will. Well, here he comes. Tell you all about it later. Sincerely, Hermione  
  
"Well, how about that. Do you think he will go?" asked Dean.  
  
"Two butter beers he won't!" exclaimed Seamus.  
  
"Well, you know how Harry feels about her. Maybe he will," said Ron.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Okay," agreed Harry, "I will meet you in the common room in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and sat down. She decided to write a letter to Dean, Seamus, and Ron. She wondered how Harry would react to her suggestion.  
  
Harry walked into the room. Hermione quickly hid the ink and quill that she had just been using.  
  
"I'm ready," said Harry.  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "follow me."  
  
They walked for a long time until they finally reached the lake.  
  
Hermione sat down on a bench and motioned for Harry to sit.  
  
"Harry," she said, "how do you feel about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, I am sure I would never leave it. It is like home away from home. Not that I really have a home. I think that anyone who had the idea of leaving Hogwarts would be crazed. I can't imagine you leaving. I mean, those Durmstrang students are probably much smarter than you. (No offense.) I mean. Everyone there would be really. Err."  
  
"Harry," she said, " What would you do if I asked you to go to Durmstrang with me? I know I already have Victor and all, but it would be nice to have you and Ron. Ron said that if you go, he will. I have found tuition aid for him, since his parents would not be able to, well, pay for it. You and I have scholarships, too."  
  
"Wait," he said, "you mean that I actually made it into Durmstrang?"  
  
"Well, yes. Anyone would be glad to have you, Harry."  
  
"I just need some time to think." "Okay. Whenever you are ready. I am leaving in two weeks. There were some technical difficulties with tomorrow."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Ron," said Harry, "do you really want to go to Durmstrang?"  
  
"Well, I think that Hermione really wants to go and I am just being a friend, you know, doing a friendly deed."  
  
"That's all? You just said yes because you wanted to be nice? What do you really think?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well."  
  
"What? I know there was another reason."  
  
"Well, Harry, the truth is.Hogwarts is"  
  
"What? This involves Hogwarts?"  
  
"Er."  
  
"Yes or no."  
  
"Yes. Hogwarts says that well, it can only fund three Weasleys now. Since there are four of us and I got excepted under scholarship."  
  
"You want to go."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need some time to think."  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry walked up to Hermione. He took a deep breath.  
  
" 'mione"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Well,I.I." 


End file.
